What Happend with Sidney?
by Randwulf
Summary: There's something wrong with Sidney!


What's Wrong With Sidney

What's Wrong with Sidney?

Author's note: okay…!! Here's my second fic. Now I want to make some humor with our lovely twins in this fandom. So, let's get start it!

Disclaimer:all characters belong to ATLUS

It was a nice summer day. The sun shone up at the sky. The crickets were making noisy noises. Children were playing with their friends outside their homes. Teenagers were wandering around the town. Surfers were surfing at the beach. Everybody had a good time.

But, it looked like there were some groups of people having a rough day. If you went to Caduceus USA, you would see a lot of tired doctors and nurses. For example, Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson had a lot of patients. Angie kept blaming Derek because he just thought about their date tonight. Tyler Chase was in the bad mood due to the hot temperature. So he gave his students more works than usual. Everybody at Caduceus had a rough day.

Especially Director Sidney Kasal.

Why did he have to be sick at the time like this? Why did he get infected by influenza?! He kept coughing and sneezing all the time. He felt dizzy and he got fever too. Why didn't he stay at his home? Because he had a lot of jobs today.

And to make his day worse, his older twin brother visited him.

"Sid, you didn't look well. Greg said as he stepped in to Sidney's office.

"What do you want?" Sidney asked him.

"What's wrong with you? You look sick." Greg said with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm alright. Stop worrying me." Sidney snapped at him.

Greg raised an eyebrow. He had known Sidney since they were kids. He knew that Sidney lied to him. Greg moved toward Sidney and put his hand on Sidney's forehead.

"Greg?! What are you doing?!" Sidney slapped his brother's hand.

"You get a fever, Sid," Greg said, "you should take a rest."

"Greg! I don't need rest."

"Sidney, I'm a doctor. Listen to me!" Greg glared at Sidney, "I know you love your job more than you love me ("I've never loved you!" Sidney protested), but you are sick. You can't work like this."

"Stop babbling around! You sound like mom."

"Sid, rest!"

"No."

"Sidney Kasal!!"

'I said, NO!"

"Ok. I'll stay and make sure you don't work too hard." Greg sat on the chair in front of Sidney.

"Don't you have works at Hope? You're the director, aren't you?" Sidney asked.

"Don't worry. I have a day off today." Greg answered him cheerfully.

Greg had a day off today. So, if he didn't agree with Greg now, Greg wouldn't stop teasing him for the rest of the day. That was the worst scenario he could face.

"Ok. You win." Sidney sighed.

"You can't beat me, can you?" Greg chuckled.

"I forget to tell you this. I have meeting today."

"Can you cancel it?" Greg asked.

"No. And I have to finish my works too." Sidney pointed to the documents on his desk.

Greg thought very hard. A minute passed and Sidney hoped Greg gave up. But suddenly, Greg's grin grew wider.

"Don't worry Sid! I have an idea." Greg informed him cheerfully.

Doctor Robert Hoffman stepped in to Caduceus meeting hall and found his beloved staffs were discussing something. He could almost see question marks floating above their heads. That made him curious.

"Good evening everyone. Is there something bothering you all?" he asked.

"All head were turning to him. But no one answered him. They just whispered to each other deciding to tell him or not. Suddenly Dr. Clarks spoke up.

"We notice some wrong about Chief Kasal's behavior today." he said.

"May I know what do you mean?" Hoffman asked them.

"He stole Tyler's ridiculous pin and put it in my coat pocket!" Victor said with an irritated look. He pointed Tyler, "And this idiot accused me!!"

"Woa…! Calm down dude. It's not my fault, you know. Everybody would think you are the real culprit, Right everyone?" asked Tyler.

Everybody went silent. It's hard to imagine Victor Niguel stole a cute bear pin from Tyler.

"How do you know Sidney did that?" Hoffman asked again.

"I saw him in Dr. Chase office holding his pin, alone." Leslie said.

"Why did he do that?" Derek asked.

"Maybe he just wanted to have some fun?" guessed Tyler.

"Dr. Chase, this is Sidney Kasal we are talking about." Angie reminded the blonde doctor.

"It's not like him! Why on the hell someone like Chief did that?! Damn it! It's so fucking childish!" Victor snapped.

Everybody went silent again. Maybe Victor was the one who being childish in this room.

"Oh yeah! Chief smiled to me, _twice_!" Derek said.

"He smiled to me too." Leslie said.

"He didn't smile to me," Tyler cut off, "he was GRINNING at me!!"

"He told a joke to me," Clarks said, "it's scary because he was laughing."

"He said that he would like to have dinner with me tonight." Angie said.

"WHAT?! He did that?" Derek was so shock to hear that.

"Don't worry Derek. I've told him that we have our own schedule for tonight." Angie tried to calm her boyfriend.

"Oh, I remember now! He watched my operation today." Derek said.

"He came to my operation too," Tyler cut off, "just appeared from nowhere and asked a lot of things about the operation to me."

"That's kinda scary."

"It's freaking me out!! I mean, he was not from surgical department wasn't he??"

"I have no idea why he know about that either."

"But his smile was so charming!!"

"I'm afraid I agree with you, Les."

"Angie!! You get your own boyfriend right here."

"Woa, Derek is jealous!"

"I'm NOT!!"

"Derek, I won't cheat on you, you know."

"DAMN IT!! JUST SHUT UP!!"

"Silent everyone!" Hoffman said loudly. He knew if he didn't do something, they would start a riot.

"Where the hell is Chief Kasal?!" Victor asked.

"You make a good point Dr. Niguel," said Hoffman, "do you know where Sidney is?"

Suddenly the door was opened. Sidney Kasal stepped into the meeting hall calmly. He didn't recognize (or maybe he didn't care) that everyone was staring at him. He sat at his chair and opened his brief case.

"Good evening. I'm sorry I'm late." Sidney said calmly.

"Chief, is something bothering you?" Clarks asked him.

"I don't understand it Dr. Clarks." Sidney asked him back.

"You haven't acted like yourself today." he answered.

"Doctor," Sidney fixed his glasses position, "I'm not in the mood to discuss it. You can ask me tomorrow. Don't you understand?"

Silent.

"Shall we start our meeting?" he asked in his usual calm tone.

So, the meeting began. They talked about the new PGS treatment. While they were busy discussing, Hoffman examined Sidney carefully. He couldn't see what's wrong with Sidney. He was as calm and he had no expression on his face as usual.

"That's for today. Thank you." Sidney closed the meeting and gathered his belongings.

Hoffman kept staring at him until their eyes met.

"What's wrong Dr. Hoffman?" Sidney asked.

"Nothing." Hoffman lied to him.

Sidney sighed a bit. He picked up his brief case and stood up. And then he glanced at Hoffman once again, "You get a nice beard Dr. Hoffman."

Sidney went back to his office leaving the rest of Caduceus' staff. They mouth dropped open. After that, Hoffman turned to face them.

"Well, please tell me what's wrong with Sidney today?!"

Greg couldn't stop laughing on the next day.

He never thought being Sidney Kasal for one day would be so fun. He replaced his brother yesterday so Sidney could take some rest. Sidney didn't like the idea but he agreed with it (that's better than having Greg around him for all the day). So, Greg wore his brother's suit and glasses. And …! Tada …!! Greg changed to Sidney.

But, it's so hard to be Sidney Kasal. Even they were twin, Sidney and Greg had a different personality. Greg had to keep his face as cold as he could (and it made him tired). Sidney never spoke to his staff to discuss personal lives. Greg always smiled to every single person he met. And he liked to chat and discuss his job with other surgeons. So Greg felt bored and lonely that day.

And then he thought something crazy. He would do something fun with Sidney's identity. Maybe he could charm Caduceus' nurses with Sidney's smile (he knew Sidney had a beautiful smile). Oh, he could seduce Angie and make Derek angry. He never saw Derek getting jealous before. Or he could stole Dr. Chase's things and put them inside Dr. Niguel's lab coat? Or he could tease Dr. Clarks and Dr. Hoffman. Or he could check Caduceus operation system? Or he could do everything!!

The good point, all responsibilities went to Sidney.

He could imagine Sidney, in his office, answering all of question about his odd behavior yesterday. Sidney would be very confused at first. And then he would start to get angry. Oh man! He would kill Greg. But Greg didn't care about it. It always fun to tease Sidney.

Greg checked his e-mail and found a new message in his inbox. He opened it. IT was from Sidney. There was only one sentence.

_YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME GREG KASAL_

Greg burst to laugh. Everything went as he planned. He couldn't stop laughing. After several minute laughing like a mad man, Greg started to finish his work. He couldn't stop grinning all the time.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Greg told him or her to come in. Cybil Kasal walked into Greg's office.

"Hello, Greg. How's your day off?" she asked him.

"I have a nice day." Greg's grin grew wider.

"Ah, I see. It looks like you have a really good day." Cybil said in unnaturally calm tone.

"Yeah, I guess." Greg began to wonder what's wrong with his wife today.

"'I guess'? Don't lie to me!" Cybil took her cell phone. "Would you like to tell me who this is??" she showed him her cell phone.

Greg's eyes went wide. Of course he knew the girl in the phone photo. It was Linda Reid. She was hospitalized in Hope Hospital 3 years ago because she got infected by GUILT. Derek saved her 3 years ago. And now, she was in the middle of PGS treatment.

The thing that made him so shock was the guy hugging her.

"Would you like to tell me who this guy is?" Cybil asked him again.

This person…! It couldn't be?!

"I swear, it's not me!" Greg said.

"Oh yeah? Why he looked like you?" Cybil asked again.

"Where do you get it?" Greg asked.

"Angie sent it to me 5 minutes ago. She said she saw you at Caduceus with this patient yesterday."

"But…! I didn't meet her!"

"You can't deny it. This photo proofs everything."

But wait!! Greg didn't meet her at Caduceus yesterday. He didn't know that Linda was in Caduceus as well. So why there's a photo of him hugging Linda? It's impossible. Yes! It's impossible. Unless…

"It's Sidney." Greg said.

"Sidney?"

"Yes! If it's not me, so it must be Sidney."

Yes! It's must be Sidney. They were twins afterall. So, Sidney had the same face as Greg. Sidney wore Greg's suit and pull off his glasses!

"Honey, please trust me. It's Sidney not me." Greg tried to calm his wife.

"Sidney didn't have this kind of hobby. It's more like you."

"But, I swear, darling! It's not me!"

"I don't want to hear about it Greg. We will have a conversation tonight. See you then." Cybil walked outside the office.

Oh my God! Greg loved Cybil but he didn't like to see her angry. Cybil was so scary if she got angry. Greg learned to not make Cybil angry. And… Sidney knew that! He knew it! Sidney asked Angie and Linda to help him. It was his scenario to make Cybil get angry with him!

"That damned bastard!" Greg muttered aloud.

It looked like his twin little brother finally beat him.

Author's note:

Yay! It's finish! I hope you enjoy it as much as me. I really enjoy writing this fic. It's so fun to write Kasal twins. They're so adorable!

Well, I notice that Sidney had green hair in Under the Knife 1. And his hair's color is kinda brown in UTK2 (but it still greener than Greg's hair oO). So, let's assume that both Sidney and Greg have brown hair, ok?

Thank you for reading it. Please review it. Feel free to point up my mistakes (typo, grammatical errors, bla bla bla). Thank you!


End file.
